nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:LSCA Major Soccer League
Hey everybody. We all wondered how to "calculate" the match results. I guess most of us have seen the system they use in Libertas, which is an awesome and very detailed system. I don't think such a fine and detailed system is needed in Lovia where soccer isn't such a big deal. So, we (me and GM) have been thinking and we found a tool on our Graphic Calculator (GRM in Dutch). This tool is able to calculate a series of numbers with a regular probability simulator. I just set some settings and this is the result for four example matches: 2-2, 3-0, 1-4, and 1-3. These seem normal scores and maybe we can even refine them a bit. Though, now all scores are regular, so I figures we could use a simplified version of the Libertan: the leading team gets one extra point in every match, and the last team loses one point in every match (if possible). What do you think? 10:07, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :I found a website that can do the same calculation to show you how it works: http://www.random.org/integers/?num=2&min=0&max=3&col=2&base=10&format=html&rnd=new If you click on "Again!" it will generate another football score. 11:05, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::That is the best! Pierlot McCrooke 14:53, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :::Then I think we will use this one. Robin said he liked it to, so we have quite some people who agree with it. 14:57, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Agree. George Matthews 12:17, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :::::The points system is good as well. Let's apply both system, but the points system only during the competition. 14:01, 19 July 2008 (UTC) What about finishing this league -.- ? Andy McCandless 20:37, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Stale Well should we just finish the league forget about the reports but just put in scores for this season and the 2009 one and start the 2010 season and make it offical. I'll do it but i'll need help! Marcus Villanova 15:35, June 22, 2010 (UTC) New competition The last years, the LSCA Major Soccer League was a catastrophe. The 2008 edition was acceptable, the 2009 season was cancelled, the 2010 edition was acceptable, the 2011 season was cancelled. The 2012 edition was not that very good (with just a few games) and the 2013 edition was not really acceptable (not all games were played). The 2014 season was cancelled and now, 77topaz is working on the 2015 edition. I propose a new competition. Maybe the next soccer competition could be a "2015-16" competition. If you understand me, I mean the season starts this summer and ends next summer. Like the real Major League Soccer, there could be a draft. There are 27 teams categorized in the "Category:Soccer team". Three of them are women's soccer teams and one is FC Magnus Réal Sportas (they were disqualified in 2013 from competition). I propose a new competition with 12 teams. But this is only the First Division. The other 11 teams will play in the Second Division (with another newly founded team). I hope this new competition, if it gets accepted, will start a new era of soccer in Lovia. oOO...21xO...OOo (talk) 17:55, July 19, 2015 (UTC) This all sounds great, though the weather may not permit a European-type calendar. 13:29, July 20, 2015 (UTC) The current season ends in November, so there isn't really enough time to have a 2015-16 season. :o 77topaz (talk) 06:09, July 21, 2015 (UTC)